Baa Baa Black Sheep, Have you any wool?
by Ranruru
Summary: "Sebastian, this is an order!"  "Mbeek"  Terinspirasi dari doujin BB, BLACK SHEEP. Author nggak pinter bikin summary. Mind to R&R?


**OOC: Hallo Minna-san~! OYAHOHO~!*SKSD *Kena virusnya HAYATO dari Uta****Pri**

**Perhatian: Typo, Gaje, Alay, Lebay(Terinspirasi dari doujin Kuroshitsuji= Black Sheep)**

**Kuro: Hitam**

**Hitsuji:Domba**

**Ini adalah FF saia yang ke..*skipp(Awal-awal udak maen skip-skipan, apalage kalo dah masuk cerita, APA KATA DUNIA?*plakk)**

**Warning: Dapat menyebabkan ketawa2 nggak jelas, Hipertawa, Not for children under 3 years old. Kalo ketawa kaga usah keras2 nanti dimasukkin RSJ sama tetangga lo gmn? Repot kan? Kasian lho, tetangga lo nanti, harus bayar uang parkir, trus harus telpon RSJnya dulu! Kalo kartu tetangga lo pake axis lumayan murah, kalo AS tp blm didaftarin?(Malah iklan) Beruntung kalo tetangga lo kaga salah jalan, misalnya aje ni, tetangga lo nyasar, trus malah ke taman lawang gmn? Apalagi nanti kalo dipanggilin polisi, ya kalo polisnya yang ganteng kayak di tipi2, kalo yang genter? NAH LO!**

**Disclaimer: Yana Toboso&yang punya doujin**

**Numpang tanya: Kakaknya Lizzy itu Sister Complex bukan? Tapi masa sih inchest? Nggak mungkin. Apa over protective yaa? Kok kayaknya dia nggak rela banget Lizzy sama Ciel?**

**Silahkan jawab quiznya, lumayan, buat latihan otak #plakk, hadiah tidak dipungut pajak. Tapi kalo males jawab jg kaga ape**

Black Butler.. Black Sheep

Chapter 1: That Sheep, routine

**(Author:"Yes, ", itu kalimat yang sering diucapin Sebby, dan juga lirik, dan judul lagu Kuroshitsuji di Kuroshitsuji musical, sayangnya, kita nggak pake lagu itu.. melainkan..)**

_BAA BAA BLACK SHEEP HAVE YOU ANY WOOL?_

_YES, SIR, YES, SIR.._

"PRANGG", Suara barang pecah menggema di mansion Ciel..

.

.

.

"KLOP!"

Ciel dengan frustasi membanting tutup music box yang juga berfungsi menjadi jam weker(?) (Aksesoris dijual terpisah, dapat dibeli di toko bangunan terdekat) bobrok miliknya dengan sepenuh hati, itu adalah jam weker multi fungsi pemberian Lau dari China, lengkap dengan tulisan 'MADE IN CHINA'(Kok jadi ke sini sih?) Merek KING KONG & SONS. "Dasar Lao", omel Ciel. "Katanya lagunya Ayu Ting-ting, nggak taunnya kok jadi begono sih?". Kemudian Ciel berdiri dan duduk di ranjangnya.

5 detik kemudian..

PRAANGG! GOMENASAI SEBASTIAN!-MADE BY Maylene

DUERRRRRRRRR!- MADE BY BARD

DOOONG~~~~~~~~HUEE.. GOMENASAI SEBASTIAN!- MADE BY FINNIAN

MBEEEEEEEEEE! KLONTANG! MBEEEEE!- MADE BY SEBASTIAN

HOHOHOHOHOHO MADE BY TANAKA

"Mattaku!", Ciel menggeram. Dia melihat ke sekeliling tempat tidurnya, kamarnya yang ancur lebur kayak habis jadi tempat syutingan film Mister Bean Holiday™ semakin membuat dirinya frustasi, kemudian ia berteriak. "SEBASTIAN!", teriaknya dengan suara ultrasonik.(Author: Yak, dah cukup saia sok puitis(?) gaje di atas)

"Mbeekk, Bob-chan, eh, Bocchan?"

"ARGH, PLIS DECH **(Readers: LEBAY!)**, BISA NGGAK SIH LOE KAGA USAH LEBIH KERAS BIAR MEREKA NGRUSAK BARANG2 GUWEH PAGI2? GUWEH LAGI DENGERIN MUSIK ENAK2 LOE GANGGU AJE! Oh ya, schedule gw hari ini apa aje?"

"Gomenasai Boc-cah, eh, Bocchan, baiklah, saya akan bacakan schedule anda hari ini, jam 08:00 nanti anda akan ketemu dengan Mister Shin Thing, dari Perusahaan coklat COCO THE SINGING GORILLA® di German, kemudian jam10:00 anda akan menyelidiki kasus "JACK THE OVER-EATER" yang sudah melakukan pencurian cake illegal secara besar-besaran di London, nanti sore anda juga akan menghadiri acara pembukaan gedung "Badan limbah jamban International", kemudian nanti malam anda ada pertemuan dengan seorang penulis terkenal dari Indonesia bernama Ibu. Telmi dengan Bukunya yang berjudul " Cara Jitu untuk Bunuh Diri" , yang terjual sekitar 80.000 eksemplar . Sekedar informasi nama lengkap Ibu. Telmi adalah Ibu Telat Mikir Binti Telepon Mini."

"Udah, ah, cepetan lo siapin makan pagi guweh dan.. GW BUKAN BOC-CAH"

"Mbeek"

"MATTAKU!"

"Mata anda kenapa Bocchan?"

"*SIGH, Dengerin ya SEB, GUWEH SENENG AKHIRNYA LOE BISA NGOMONG DENGAN BENER, TAPI, GUWEH NGGAK NYANGKA KALO ELO BELUM LULUS TK, bahkan belum bisa ngerti bahasa manusia!"

"Maksud anda, Bocchan?"

"*HAH.. WOTEPER, CEPETAN LOE SIAPIN MAKAN PAGI SONO!Gw pesen paket goceng 2 pake daging sapi, and es krim rebus, sama mie kuah, tapi kaga usah loe kasih kuah, loe goreng aje(?), eniwei, boneka tingker bell disney hadiah lomba menghias celengan gw dah nyampe?(nggak nyambung)"

"Mbeek, eh, boneka peri yang buat didudukin waktu syukuran sama nikahan itu ya?"

"ITU TIKER SEB, BUKAN TINGKER BELL"

"Oh, kalo gitu yang nyanyi di tipi2 itu ya? Yang judul lagunya Dilema?"

"Itu CherryBelle, dodol!"

"Trus yang mana dong, Bocchan?"

"ARGH, SANA KE DAPUR, PUSING DAH GW NGOMONG SAMA LOE! THIS IS AN ORDER"

"Mbeek, eh, Yes, Sir, Yes, Sir"

Baiklah bung, ini dia bung, yak, Sebastian belok ke kiri, lalu ke kanan, eitss, hampir aja terpeleset kulit pete, terus lurus aja, eh trus belok ke samping trus nabrak jamban, keluar WC, kecebur got (?) dan.. GOL! Sampe dapur!**(Readers: =="~? HAH?)**

5 seconds later..

Semua makanan udah ada dimeja, lengkap dengan sendok dan garpu loak yang dijual obral di mangga dua (Ciel ting-ting: DUAAAAAAA~~! Sa**mi, Sa**mi isi duaaaaaaaaaaa~!(?) )

"Bocchan, berdoa dulu kalo makan!"

"Iya, thank's, tumben loe pinter, salah makan ape loe?"

"Tadi saya barusan minum Hi-L*, sama Scott's Emulsi**(malah iklan kan !)

"Oh.. gitu, Itadakimas!"

HAP!

""

.

.

.

"SEBASTIAN! WHAT THE F*censored* DID YOU DO THIS TIME? WHAT THE HE*censored* DID YOU PUT IN MY BREAKFAST? ARE YOU TRYING TO KILL ME?", Shout Ciel to his Butler

"No, i didn't put anything strange in your breakfast, Bocchan, i only exhange the beef with the Cow's shit sir!", Sebastian answered politely(?)

"ONLY.. COW'S S-S-S-S-S-S-S-SHIT.. "#CRESSHH

**Author: YAKKKKKKKK! INI PAN PIKTION eh, Fan Fiction bahasa Indonesia ya dek Ciel, bukan bahasa Inggris!**

**Ciel: Ngapain lo disini, ganggu akting gw aje! Eniwei, gw tu udah 13 taun tau nggak seh?**

**Author: TAU, SAIA JUGA 13 TAUN!**

**Ciel:.. WT.. HALAH, ITU MA SAMA AJE NAMANYE!**

**Author: Huh, lo brani protes sama saia? Awas lo kalo saia jodoin ama tokek!**

**Ciel:*GLUP **

**Tokek: Hi abang Ciel, will you be my husband? tokek gaul**

**Ciel: Uwaa.. ada tokek bicara! Tolong! GW ITU DAH TUNANGAN TAUK!**

**Tokek: Ayangggggggggggg!**

**Author: *∑(O.O)Ha.. Ha.. Yak, Balik ke Crita..**

.

.

.

"Cieru, Cieru!"

"Ne, ne, Cieru, daijobu?", tanyak si Lizzy yang entah dari mana datangnya

"Daijobu ja'nai..", jawab Ciel yang masih syok berat gara2 masalah babu yang ketuker, weh, putri yang ditukar, eh, daging sapi yang ditukar tadi

"Eniwei Liz, Kok gw disini?", tanyak Ciel

"Lho, kan km.."

"Bocchan"

"GYAAAAAAHHHHH! NGAPAIN ELU DISINI?", teriak Ciel pake toak demo turun BBM

"Bocchan, apakah anda baik-baik saja?", tanya Sebastian dengan sopan sambil membawa nampan berisi air kompres

"Hah? Lho, kok elu jadi manusia lagi? Brarti gw Cuma minmpi donk! Busyett.. mimpi gw serem amat! Thank's God, semua udah balik lagi.."

"Bocchan, silahkan makan dulu, ini, sudah saya siapkan bubur daging sapi.."

"GYAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"CIERU, KATA MAMA KM HARUS MENGHARGAI MASAKAN ORANG LAIN!"

"..*hiks"

**Ciel: AMU..*DEATH GLARE**

**Author: Iyaaaaa?**

**Ciel: ARGH, LOE KAGA USAH SOK AKRAB MA GW, POKONYA GW KAGA TRIMA, POKONYA LOE BAKAL GW SERET KE TKP, SEKARANG!**

**Author: Maap ye, ane kaga mau ke sono!**

**Ciel: Harus mau!**

**Author: =="~**

**Alois: Who are you?**

**Sheep Michaelis: I'm only one sheep of a butler**

**Ciel & Author: *GUBRAKK!**

**All: Review & Saran ditunggu yak!**

**Numpang Voteing dong:**

**Bagusan mana?**

**The cool&Serious Ciel**

**The kawaii~&childish Ciel**

**Gw suka semuaa~!**

**Prediksi:**

**Kalo cowok mungkin pilih a/c**

**Kalo cewek fujoshi mungkin pasti pilih b/c**

**Kalo saia: C donk..**

**Author membagi-bagikan doorprize kepada para pemenang quiz, silahkan dijawab:**

**Siapakah nama panjang Ibu Telmi?**

**Bagi para Readers juga, kalo misalnya ada yang mau berbaik hati mengusulkan para OOC milik sendiri untuk masuk ke Chapter berikutnya bisa menghubungi Author(?) Lewat Repiew, jangan lupa sifat OOCnya yaa~!**

**-TERIMA KASIH-**


End file.
